Mallrats Memoirs
by StormWolfstone
Summary: This is a Tribe crossover with Roswell, completely original idea of how the author thinks some things should have been or could have been with these two shows. I do not claim ownership of any of the shows or characters other then the few of my own creatio
1. A Beginning

**Disclaimer: This is a Tribe crossover with Roswell, completely original idea of how the author thinks some things should have been or could have been with these two shows. I do not claim ownership of any of the shows or characters other then the few of my own creation.**

_Whomever is reading this now, _

_We all decided that we wanted to write a diary when we began seeing the changes that would be made in our lives. Though at the time, we never knew that others were doing them. Once we found out, we decided to put our diaries together and leave it in several copies for our descendants. We did this as a way of showing what we went through, but most of all that we lived. You'll notice that at times we set it up from each of our points, giving hints of what we were feeling, but we also recreated the events into a story format for you. We hope that you will find something you are looking for from reading our triumphs and tribulations. Now, most of us didn't begin writing in journals until we were living in the mall or parts of a Tribe._

_Sincerely,_

_Mallrats and Friends_

Jan read the cover page of something she'd found in the attic in the farmhouse. She knew who the Mallrats were, her grandmother had told her about how her mother used to tell stories about being a Mallrat. What she didn't know, she decided could be answered if she read this compilation. At twenty years old, Jan had very little time for reading, but after seeing this, she felt that perhaps it was time for her to set aside chances to do so. Sitting down at the kitchen table, her daily chores complete, Jan sat back with a glass of tea and flipped the page to see the first entry. _Bray's Journal, entry one._

_  
I'm not quite certain how it's happening or even what is going on at the moment, but I can see my brother changing before my eyes and I don't know what to do. It shouldn't be this way. I guess I should start at the beginning. Martin had always been a rather quiet and shy type of boy while we were growing up. I didn't realize then that he was jealous of me and I still don't understand, but suddenly when I was sixteen everything began to change. Things I thought would last, began to crumble. Mom and Dad were both often busy but we had a loving family. I felt closest to Dad, but Mom.. well she was Mom._

_One day, I came home from school with Martin and we walked into the house to find a note from Mom telling us that she was at the hospital with Dad, he'd taken ill. Of course, we were instantly concerned and rushed over to the hospital which was barely a block away and asked for our fathers room. Mom met us at the door, telling us that they didn't know what was wrong with our father. I didn't think about it then, but mom wasn't looking that good either._

_Only days later, both of our parents were in the hospital and mom seemed to fade faster then my dad. I was sitting with him before he died and he had me promise to look after Martin, and I gave him my word I would._

_Of course, I wasn't in class the day Martin's change was made even more apparent. However, my then girlfriend, Ebony, was and I guess she saw something in Martin who later called himself Zoot that she didn't see in me. Trudy, a friend, came to me and told me that she was pregnant with Martin's child. She was afraid of what the future would bring and I promised to protect her and her unborn child in the brave new world we were facing._

_Within months the entire adult population was gone, we were the new adults and it was up to us to survive._

Jan found herself tearing up as she thought about what Bray had gone through and tried to decide how she would have reacted if her parents had died, leaving her as a child to fend for herself. It was then that she decided to call her friends together so they could read this as a group. She felt that for some it might remind them how lucky they were to have what they had. Looking at the back of her hand she smiled, she'd had a tattoo done that her grandmother had told her was the symbol of the Mallrats.

Somehow, she felt that learning more about her ancestors would help her in the future. Walking over to her phone, she picked it up and began dialing one of her friends. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end she said simply, "We need a gathering." She and her friends had come up with certain things to use as codes and a specific setup for each of those codes. After she recieved an affirmative reply she hung up and began calling her section of the list, knowing that the others would be called as well.

Once everyone was gathered, Jan sat down on the leather chair arm next to her brother and began, "I know that many of us have heard stories about the Mallrats and those that were close to them, but I think that this book will have more answers for all of us. I want this to become a part of what we do. I've even called and set up for people to help out because I think this is more important to all of us then working our tails off and getting no answers." She held the book up with a smile, her emerald green eyes looking out over the faces of her friends and for the most part, her second family.

"I'm going to read the first log and then let you decide whether to stay." She said as she opened the book to read the cover page and then Bray's first entry. Again, as she had when she'd read it alone, she teared up while reading it aloud to the others. When she looked up, she noticed that she wasn't the only one.

"Anyone that's leaving can go now." She said as she looked around, smiling as she noted that no one moved. With that, she once again returned her gaze to the book and began reading.

_Dal's Entry one_

_The television braodcast a special live warning to the cities all over the nation. People stopped on street corners, in stores when they heard the familiar voice sounding over the air waves. "Authorities are appealing for calm throughout the evacuation process. All children under the age of 18 years should report to their local sector for transportation. Priority will be given...to those children exposed to adults already contaminated."_

_Transport vans with loud speakers moved through the streets, replaying this over and over in order to insure that everyone heard it. Amber's father had already seen her and myself off when things began getting bad and he had become ill. Together, we trecked across land wanting to get as far from the city as we could, however this was not to be the case as we came across a lone child who was being chased after by the Locos. _

_Amber's kind heart caused her to step in and help the little girl who's name she learned was Cloe. I can tell you, I wasn't all that happy that we'd stopped. I mean, I wanted to leave the city and get far away, but I couldn't leave Amber who was like a sister to me and when she decided to help the girl Cloe, I went with her. I didn't know what to expect when we found ourselves forming a tribe not long after._

_I missed Bellevue Heights, the suburb wher I'd first met Amber who was a year older then I was. I could still remember when I'd first met Amber, she was in the midst of defending someone from a bully on the school grounds and I was simply walking past. Her sense of justice seemed to call to me and soon we'd forged a griendship. Who would have known that short years later, we would be traveling away from home after having lost our parents._

_My dad was a doctor and I'd wanted to be one too, but I didn't know that I was going to be one in a different way. _

_Amber's Note:  
To help you understand where things here begin, I felt it necessary to insert a small note explaining what has happened up to this point. Dal and I found the girl Cloe, went with her to meet up with her friends. Patsy, Salene and Paul who also had a dog named Bob with them. We were chased to the mall by Lex, Zandra and Ryan, but they were trapped by a boy named Jack who claimed ownership over the mall. _

_However, soon we were all living there and beginning to for the most part work together even when a guy named Bray brought a pregnant girl named Trudy to the mall and she had her baby, Brady. We also had a few others that joined over the course of a few months. Ebony, K.C., and Tai-San. The virus seemed to mutate and began affecting the children that had survived sending us on a search for the cure._

_Unfortunately, this is when things began to change even more. Zandra and I were injured during an explosion and trapped inside a small air pocket of stones for about a week before I managed to get us out without killing us, but the damage was done. We'd both had head injuries and forgotten who we were and where we were from. Found wandering and starved, a man named Pride took us to his Tribe's camp._

The reading was interrupted by one of Jan's friends saying, "Hey, that's my great grandfather." She looked over at him and smiled and waited before Proud Wolf, looked slightly embarrassed, "Sorry, Jan. Please continue."

_While that was happening, the Mallrats believed both Zan and I had died in that explosion. Bray, who was at that time my boyfriend moved on after a while and Lex did the same. Now, I'll turn this over to one of them to continue with since I still don't know everything._

_Tai-San's note:  
Hello, readers. I'm certain that this is not something you expected to see or find. As Amber was saying, we thought they were dead and I found the antidote for the virus. Though Ebony and Lex would have liked nothing more then to charge for it, I wouldn't let him. We had some new friends come into the picture, their names were Danni, Ellie, May, Alice, Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex. It was strange at first having these people join our numbers, but they proved to be good friends to us._

_Alex's note:  
Sorry, had to take my turn. Liz, Maria and Kyle joined me when we all decided we needed to get far away from home, we traveled from our city to this new one for months, but we just couldn't stay home anymore. Nothing was the same. So when we came across an injured Salene, she'd twisted her ankle, we helped her get back to the mall and were asked to stay the night. Who thought we'd actually end up living there?_

_  
Amber takes back over:_

_Anyway, we'll go ahead and let you read our story, more notes or entries may come at another time._

At the Mall:

Bray and Danni sat in the room they were sharing, but things weren't as serene as some might thing seeing this scene. Bray simply sat quiet after making another one of his comments, knowing but forgetting that it would set Danni off.

"Bray! I am not going to keep doing this emotional roller coaster with you. Either you love me and want to be with me, or you love your precious dead Amber who I am tired of you trying to compare me to!" Danni yelled and stood up. "Make your choice, Bray. Either a memory or me, because I'm tired of doing this with you."

Bray didn't respond, didn't even look up at her and she shook her head, "Fine, consider us as over. I'm not competing with a ghost." With that said, she walked out of the room and walked to the cafe before she finally allowed the tears to begin to fall. Sitting down at one of the tables, she dropped her head into her hands and let herself cry out her pain and frustration. She'd tried for months to deal with the way he was, to live with it, but it was becoming obvious that she couldn't ever live up to what he wanted or needed.

She was so lost in her tears that she didn't hear someone come up and sit down beside her and barely registered the fact that someone had placed a hand on her back. It wasn't until the hand began rubbing her back in a comforting manner that she lifted her tears streaked face to peer up at a serious yet calm looking Alex. "Thought you could use a shoulder." He told her softly, as he simply continued the act of giving comfort as she so obviously needed.

Outside in the Woods... 

Max was still distraught, tired and feeling lost. He didn't know why he insisted on keeping himself and the others moving so much, in fact, the only thing he was certain of was the fact that he hated what and who he was. What good did it do him when he couldn't even save his own parents. He glanced over at his sister, Isabel and noticed that she seemed to be just as weary as he was. Looking at Michael he said, "I think we should stop here for a time. We'll take a little rest and then figure out if there's any shelter anywhere around here."

Tess complained, "It's about time, Max. We've been walking for days. How are we for food?" She asked and Max turned to Isabel who had the pack with the food.

"We'll be lucky to have more then one more meal," Isabel responded as she moved to sit down on the ground and sat up against a tree. There was a time when Isabel wouldn't be caught dead living as she currently was, but times had changed. The loss of the only parents she'd ever know, the only humans she'd ever trusted had cause a great deal of change in her life.

"You know, Maxwell. This is another fine mess you've gotten us into," Michael began, "Here we are, who knows where, almost out of food. All because you chose to bypass the last farm we were near. We could have been under shelter by now and maybe found some food of some sort."

"Michael, will you just shut up." Tess interrupted before Michael could continue his tirade.

Michael in his frustration balled up his fist and then simply released some energy into a nearby rock, causing it to burst. Isabel jumped and looked at him, hissing. "Michael, you really need to stop."

A few minutes later, several figures covered in furs came out from around them, surrounding them and one spoke, "What is your business here?" 

Isabel turned toward the voice, responding before anyone else in her group could say something. "We're just trying to rest, we've been traveling for weeks and we're running low on food. We aren't looking for any sort of trouble."

The guy that had spoken in the beginning said, "Alright, come with us. We'll get you something warm to eat and you can sleep in one of our shelters."

Tess smiled, "Thank you, it's so nice to find people that can be kind."

Michael remained silent, but Max stood and nodded, "We appreciate the offer, thank you." He turned to the others, "Come on, let's not hold them up from getting wherever they need to go."

_Ebony's Journal Entry one:_

_Yeah, I know. Everyone here inside the mall would probably flip if they knew that I wrote in a journal. After all, I'm distant and unfeeling as far as they know. None of them really care to learn anything about why I am who I am or actually who I really am. Oh well, it's not as though I'm willing to let them get that close anyway. Why should I? We've had kids dissappearing from the city and I've decided to beef up security and such. I'm going to move to the hotel away from everyone that likes to whine about everything. They just get on my nerves, the whole lot of them goody two shoes. _

_Bray's been even worse since Danni moved out of his room and has stopped even talking to him unless it's absolutely necessary. In fact, I may never admit this aloud, but I kind of am starting to warm up to Danni because of a few things she's said lately._

Ebony sat in the cafe of the mall with the rest of the Mallrats gathered around, her militia standing nearby. "We've had another report come in that shows yet another twenty city kids have gone missing in as little as four days. We need to work out a better system for security, which means from now on, no one leaves the Mall without someone else with them. If necessary, the runs to the farm will need to stop. We need to find out who is doing this as soon as possible before someone from right here in this Tribe ends up being next."

"Is that a threat?" Lex stood up as he looked at Ebony with accusation. "How do we know that you aren't the one that's doing this as some form of scare tactic to keep the city under control?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to do with it, I'm the one that saved you, all of you, just last week from a public lynching." She shook her head, "Forget this, either you want my help with the security or not. I'm outta here." She turned on her heel, motioning to her militia to follow her and left the mall.

Bray turned to Lex, "What did you go and do that for?" He questioned.

"Come on, you can't believe she has no idea what's happening." Lex responded.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know. She has been different in the last few months. She hasn't caused any sort of problems."

Trudy sighed, "I don't care what's going on, I just want to be certain that my daughter remains safe." She repositioned Brady in her arms and began burping her.

Salene was sitting at her side, looking over at Ryan and trying to decide what she should do. Things between them had seemed to have been cooling down in the last few weeks. Salene wasn't quite certain whether she liked this idea or not, since she was certain that she was still in love with Bray.

Ryan glanced over at Alice, "What do you think, Alice?" He'd been growing closer to her since she came to the mall with her little sister and respected her opinion. He'd also been learning a few things from her, like how to have a backbone for one.

As Ebony left the mall, a figure was laying in wait, watching in silence while planning the mode of action that was going to be taken. He'd been watching for days for signs of them, but so far he hadn't found them. He knew that his boss was not going to be happy knowing that so far there had been no sign of the four. However, he'd come across someone else that he could easily manipulate into doing his will, doing the job he wanted done while at the same time, it could easily help him locate his quary.

Slipping back away from the nearby building, he drew himself back into the shadows and chuckled maniacally. They had better have gone a different way, otherwise he knew he'd have them trapped soon. They were such suckers for human life.

In the Woods: 

Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess followed the fur covered people until they came upon what looked like a rather well organized village. The first thought that ran through Isabel's mind was that these people looked like they were living in a primitive society, then again she couldn't really say anything. Before this virus had messed everything up she'd never been in the woods more then a weekend every year when she had gone on a school camping trip with her dad and Max.

A couple of them motioned for the group to follow them and Isabel grabbed her brothers hand as he'd begun looking around and dawdling. She just wanted to learn what they were going to and then be given the chance to rest and eat. As she watched, a man removed his upper covering, the fur being placed on a small line and she couldn't help but think that for a human, he wasn't all that bad.

Glancing over at Tess, she noticed that the other girl had also noticed and was openly looking at the guy. Without caring whether she was seen or not, Isabel reached over and pinched Tess before giving her a look that said, 'don't.'

Michael watched both girls seem to lose concentration by seeing some guy stripping until he was shirtless and shook his head. Looking at Max he said, "Are you sure we should be trusting them?"

Max turned to look at Michael, "We have no reason not to, besides they are bringing us to their home. They are showing us the benefit of the doubt, we owe them the same."

Tess nodded, "Besides, if I have to I can warp them." She said simply and then walked away from the men as she saw the guy open the flap of a tent and motion for them to go in. Tess went ahead and entered first, Isabel behind her, then Max and finally Michael bringing up the rear.

As they all sat down the man introduced, "I'm Pride and this is our leader Eagle."

Isabel smiled, "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Isabel, this is my brother Max and our friends, Tess and Michael. We appreciate the hospitality you are showing us."

Eagle simply nodded, "You are welcome to stay for a couple of nights, should you decide to stay longer we'll need to ask that you pitch in as does the rest of the Tribe. We are the Gaian's and our Tribe is a peaceful one." She explained.

Max nodded, "We understand and we thank you. If there is anything we can do to repay your kindness please let me know." He couldn't help but think there was something familiar about the girl being called Eagle, like he knew her from somewhere.

Eagle stood and it was apparent as she did that she was heavy with child, in fact it seemed that she was due anytime soon. "Congradulations on the expected child," Tess spoke sincerely.

Eagle simply looked to Pride, "Guide them to the meals and guest tents."

Isabel had an idea already forming in her mind when it came to what she would be doing later, actually two things that she would be doing later. She stood as did the others and Pride led them outside. Once they were away from Eagle's range of hearing she asked, "Why did she seem to tense up at mention of her pregnancy?"

"She does not know who she is other then who she has become since joining our Tribe. She was pregnant when she came to us, as was another girl that was with her. They both have amnesia where it concerns their lives before coming here." Pride explained.

Max saw the look that passed over Isabel's face and knew what she was thinking and he couldn't seem to tell himself not to think about it himself.

The following morning, Isabel seemed to have awakened before everyone else. She'd done exactly one of the things she had planned as soon as she'd heard the night before about Eagle's amnesia. Now, all she needed to do was let her brother know and see what they could do to help her and the other girl. Some of the things she'd seen during the dreamwalk had made her very curious, then again she'd become even more curious when she'd decided to dreamwalk another certain individual.

Deciding that it would be a good idea for her to stretch her legs, she silently stood and exited the guest tent that she'd been shown to the night before. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light outside as she noticed that she'd awakened just at sunrise. Folding her arms across her chest, she strode toward one of the edges of the camp, affording herself the view of the beauty that shown as the sky took on different shades of pink, red and orange.

She vaguely heard someone clear their throats before turning to see Pride approaching. For a human, she got the feeling that he wasn't that bad and could even see that if she allowed herself to trust another human, he might be one she could trust.

"Good morning, Isabel." Pride said, a smile upon his lips. "Are you enjoying the view?"

Isabel nodded as she turned to look back where she had been, "It's beautiful out here. This is the first time I've had the chance to simply let myself enjoy the sight and feel of a dawning morning." She replied truthfully. She was surprised to find that she had actually relaxed in this camp when in most cases, she was always waiting for someone to descend upon them and begin experimenting on herself or the others.

"Have you and the others decided where you'll go if you leave here?" Pride asked her as he looked out over the horizon as well. He had this strange feeling that she was different in some way that was beyond his true comprehension.

Isabel shook her head, "Max was thinking we might try and hold up somewhere in the next city we came to." She drew in a deep breath, feeling that the morning air was crisp and the scent of the dew was something that was relaxing even as she continued, "I don't quite know how we would have made it if we hadn't been located by your tribe." Turning to look at him again she said, "Thanks, it's been a while since we've had the chance to simply relax in peace for more then an hour at a time. I wish we had a way that we could repay the kindness of your tribe."

"There is no need to worry about that. As was said last night, we are a peaceful tribe and having the chance to help others is something we don't mind as long as the secrets of our tribes location never get out to those that would cause trouble." Pride responded and for a few moments they lapsed into silence.

Elsewhere in the city: The man made his way into the secret hide-out belonging to the Chosen. As he entered, he immediately went to speak to the leader as he always had since joining him and letting his plan begin. As he entered he said, "Zoot Be Praised." 

Guardian turned to face him as he questioned, "So, have you decided just how we are to get the Divine Child?"

He laughed, "Of course, Guardian. I can snatch the child without being caught, can take the Supreme Mother easily as well. I just want to be certain before I do that you remember that Zoot in his infinite wisdom placed you in charge of everyone else, but that I was never to take orders from you. Otherwise, I won't help you get either the child or the woman, in fact, I will help protect them instead."

The man stared down Guardian who finally nodded, "Yes, yes I know. Zoot has spoken and said you are a partner not a worker. I await the presentation of the Supreme Mother and Divine Child, when you are ready."

The man smiled and walked out of the room, making for a different one. Once he was certain he was alone, he lifted a hand in front of him and closed his eyes, taking the guise of someone that many believed to be dead. If anyone had seen beneath the door, they would have known that he was there. They would have seen the flash of light that accompanied his change. However, as he walked out of the room he pulled a hood over his features, not wanting to stir up the Chosen themselves.

He was completely willing to stir up the rest of the city however.

Ellie and Dal were walking ahead of Salene, Ryan, Cloe, and Patsy who were all going to the farm to tend to getting more of the supplies they needed before they all stopped going out that way. Dal and Ellie were talking about the things going on in the city and about what to report in the news sheet when Dal stopped in his tracks, fear and shock etched on his features.

Ellie looked to see what he was looking at and shook her head, "It can't be.. can it?" She asked in confusion.

Salene had noticed that the two had stopped and as she saw what they were looking at she did the first thing she could think of at that point, screamed. "Girl's, run back to the mall, now!" She heard Ryan say, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the figure walking towards them.

Cloe jumped, startled by the scream that Salene released. "What is it, what's wrong?" She asked after hearing Ryan yell for her and Patsy to return to the mall. No way, was she going anywhere without knowing what was going on. Cloe moved to look around and she who it was Salene had seen when she heard the all to familiar voice.

"Power and Chaos!"

Patsy turned to Cloe at the same time as the other girl turned to her and they began running quickly, making their way back toward the mall.

Dal shook his head, "Your supposed to be dead." He muttered as the man moved closer. It couldn't be Zoot. Dal knew it couldn't be, he'd been there. Seen the body...

'Zoot' grinned as he started walking toward the small group of Mallrats that were simply staring at him like they were seeing a ghost. In his mind he couldn't help but think that they were going to make this far too easy for him. However, he continued to walk, more of a plan building in his mind. Messing with these humans was turning out to be more fun then he'd expected it to be. He watched as after several stunned moments the small group ran off and simply began calling out, "Power and Chaos." It was actually fun to be able to do what he was doing.

"Jan, does this thing even give any idea of who this creep is that is pretending to be this Zoot guy?" Jan looked up as the entire group began laughing at her cousin's question. Rochelle was always rather impatient and at the moment it was definitely showing in her amber eyes that she was expecting and answer. 

Jan shook her head, "Sorry, Ro. I haven't read ahead so I have no idea who or what is going on here. Don't worry, we'll find out. Who wants to read next while I start dinner?" She glanced around the group and saw that Damian was sitting there with his hand out. Standing she handed the book over to him with a smile, "Alright, you read and make certain it's read loud enough so I can hear since I'll be cooking in the kitchen. I'm making dinner for all of us."

Damian laughed, "No problem, Jan. I'll move my chair over to the passage between living room and kitchen just so we can make certain you can hear and so can everyone else."

While he spoke, he was already standing up and placing the book on the seat as he lifted the reclining chair, carrying it into the doorway that connected the two rooms. As he settled down to start reading again, Jan went about prepping the meal. Wondering just what her great-grandmother was like.

_Ellie's Journal Entry One._

_I'm not quite certain how it could possibly be that Zoot is alive. Jack, Dal and the others keep telling us that they saw his body. Bray even said that they gave him a burial at sea. Yet, I'd seen this guy, heard the cries of "Power and Chaos". I don't recall ever being so frightened. Alex and Jack have been working on making the alarm system even better. Tensions are running really high among the Mallrats now. Even my sister is hard to get to relax._

_I haven't quite decided what to write up for the news sheet. I mean, we don't have any clue who this guy was really. So far, I've simply written about the disappearances. There was a vote done, no one plans to close the market even with everything going on. It's the belief that it keeps Moral up. I don't know about Moral, but I know that I like the idea of being able to have something else to do to keep my mind off things. I was really creeped out, but I'm worried about Bray and Lex. Yeah, I can't believe I'm worrying about Lex... but ever since we returned and informed them that we'd seen Zoot.. well.. they haven't quite been themselves._

_Ebony seems strange too. I would have expected her to be happy about the chance of Zoot being back but, well she's seeming to become rather distant._

Trudy sat in the cafe, it had been three days since Salene and Ryan had returned with the others talking about seeing Zoot, but to Trudy it didn't make a difference how much time passed. She kept hold of Brady more often and she was lost in her own fear. Salene and the others were growing concerned because she hadn't really been eating all that much. 

Salene carried a plate of food over and set it before Trudy, "Trudy, you need to eat. You won't be any good to Brady if you end up sick."

Trudy had heard this so many times over the last few days that she finally snapped, "Then you could take her! I know you've been wanting my daughter to be yours!" She stood up quickly, knocking her chair over and glared at Salene.

'Dal' rushed over to Trudy's side, "Why don't we go for a walk, Trudy?" He asked, hoping to calm her down. Not to mention, having an idea in his mind.

Trudy looked over at Dal and her expression softened only slightly before she nodded and picked up Brady. Together Dal and Trudy left the mall.

Elsewhere in the city:

Dal was tied into a chair with a blindfold covering his eyes. He had no idea how he'd gotten into this current situation, the last thing he remembered was feeling pain in the back of his head and then he'd awakened in his current position. For probably the hundredth time, he tried to remove the gag from his mouth, trying to use his tongue to push it out, but yet again he couldn't manage to do it. All he knew was that somehow he had to warn the Mallrats because the voice he'd heard when he'd first awakened was.. well somehow it was his voice.

In the Mall:

Liz sat on the bed in her room, Maria sitting with her as they discussed everything that was going on. "What are we going to do, Liz? We came into the city hoping that things would be alright, but maybe we would have been better off back home." 

Liz shook her head, "Maria, we can't keep thinking about the past. We need to look forward, if we don't... well, we can't give up hope for a better future. Come on, this isn't the Maria DeLuca I remember growing up with. Where's the optimist?"

"Chica, Maria DeLuca is no more. I'm simply Maria now and as such, what is there to be optimistic about? I mean, certainly not a chance at a relationship. I am not going down that road." Maria responded to her best-friends question.

"You could always pick up your mom's habit and make some of her famous alien keychains." Liz joked and was glad that she managed to get a smile out of her friend.

In the Woods:

With supplies in hand and plenty of rest already had, Max and his small group had left, planning to make their way toward the city. Though, surprisingly, they weren't alone. Pride, Eagle, Wren and a couple other Gaian's had decided to travel with them. Pride said that it would be easier to make certain that their tracks were covered, and Eagle had some more of her memories back as did Wren. Both, with babies in papooses nodded as Pride asked if everyone was ready to go after the group had stopped for a small meal break. 

Max had only expended a small amount of energy, making certain that it hadn't been obvious that he'd been helping when Eagle went into labor two days before. Now that she wasn't heavy with child, she was ready to travel and the healers had been amazed that she seemed healthy enough so soon after the birth of her baby girl.

Wren carried her son in his papoose and the two girls looked at each other with smiles as Tess simply looked over at Max. He knew she wasn't happy about the risk he'd taken by helping Eagle and Wren, but he'd felt the need to, especially after what his sister had told him she'd seen when she'd done the Dreamwalk.

Isabel glanced over at Pride as they walked, "So, how long do you think it will take before we reach the city?"

Eagle answered instead, "As long as we keep our current pace, we'll be there in the next three days." Isabel looked over at the girl and smiled.

Back in the City:

As 'Dal' was walking with Trudy who held Brady in her arms, he suggested they take a small break when she seemed to be tired. He'd seen that she didn't sleep well the night before. As soon as she had seemed to relax, he'd signalled the Chosen guards that were waiting nearby and distracted her with talk, long enough to wait until they were surrounded before as planned they were captured. He even made certain that it seemed as though he was being captured.

Trudy's concerned scream about her baby caused him to have to force himself not to smile as she was blindfolded and led into the nearby building that was used as a temporary headquarters. "What are you going to do with us?" He heard Trudy question fearfully as she was led into one of the rooms where the real Dal was tied up.

Before anything else happened, the man went into another room and retook his true form before walking back out and stating, "Remove the blindfold from the Supreme Mother."

As the blindfold was removed, Trudy's eyes widened as she saw how they had Dal trussed up. "Let him go!" She exclaimed.

"Oh we're going to. He's going to be our messenger since we have who we want." The man responded with a grin as he walked over to Dal, "Are you hearing me, boy?" He questioned as he removed the blindfold from the kid he'd captured the day before. Dal couldn't say anything but he tried and the man simply laughed, "Listen good, Dal. You are going to go back to the Mallrats with a message. We have Trudy and her baby and as long as The Chosen doesn't meet any resistance, they will be unharmed. Do you understand?"

Dal nodded though he looked at Trudy with concern and watched as the man signalled, the robed people began dragging Trudy away and as he watched Brady was snatched from her arms.

A few hours later, Dal was limping back into the mall and was met by an instantly concerned Alex who'd been checking the grille. "Dal, what happened to you?" 

Dal shook his head as he responded breathlessly, "No time to explain. We need the tribe gathered quickly."

A girl, looking maybe eight or nine years old came across the travelers in the woods, her one piece black and silver outfit causing her to stand out. Even as she approached the small group, she simply smile as the Gaian's moved to intercept her and shook her head, "No no no, that's not the way to greet someone with news." She walked around them and stopped in front of Eagle. "Past meets present with a bang, very little time remains." She said simply before in a slight flash of white light, she was gone.

Eagle looked at the others in confusion, "Did I just imagine that little girl?" She asked, thinking maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, even as she tried to decide what the girl had meant.

Wren shook her head, "If you were, so was I. I don't know what's going on, but I think we need to hurry up and get to the city. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I agree." Eagle responded.

Max shared a look with the other three that he considered family and could see the questions in their eyes, having a feeling that they might well be thinking the same thing he was. Could this little girl somehow be like them? They had no idea whether there were more out in the world like them and they had learned that they each had an ability that the others didn't have.

_Amber's Note: _

_Meeting that girl in the woods was strange enough, but we never expected that we'd be seeing more of her or the strange things she was capable of saying and knowing._

_Ebony's Journal Entry two:_

_I have no idea what to think or how to act knowing that Zoot has been spotted. No one really knows what I went through with him and it actually scares me to think that after all this time there could even be a chance. I know Bray told me that Zoot was dead, but I still couldn't shake the fear and now Dal has told us about this new group called The Chosen and mentioned hearing them praising Zoot like he was some God or something. _

_I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever be free of the memories of what had been done to me. Trudy and the brat are gone, having been abducted and I don't know why but I kind of feel sorry for her. I mean, she seems to be stuck with some loonies. With some of the things that are happening, I'm not even certain whether I can trust anyone, not even myself. I won't admit it to the others but my sleep hasn't exactly been that peaceful, in fact I don't remember the last time I slept through the night. I wish I knew who to turn to. I never realized until this moment just how lonely I really am._

Ebony paced her office, glaring from time to time at some of the assembled militia, the others were still on assignments. "I don't want excuses anymore. I want to know what the hell is going on and who these people are. We need numbers, strengths. Everything we can possibly use. I will not tolerate anymore failures. In fact, I've decided to bring someone else into this who is known for getting the job done."

The door opened to admit Alice who walked in and waited for someone else to join her. A moment later, Kyle was also coming into the room and the two stood silently waiting to see what Ebony had to say. Kyle had been working alongside Lex and Alice at the market place as well as finding that in a way it seemed as though he might well be following in his fathers footsteps. His father would have liked that, so would his grandfather, but he wasn't completely pleased with that idea.

His attention was caught when Ebony spoke again, "Alice and Kyle are joining in this hunt for information and if they manage to learn more then any of you have that won't look too good for you. Now, get back out there and get me the information I want!"

As the militia filed out, Alice and Kyle stood there waiting until they were left with just Ebony and then Alice questioned, "What exactly was the meaning of that? When did we suddenly become members of your team?"

Ebony looked over at Alice as she responded, "Alice, we have no idea whether we have spies working among us or not. I want to know that at least two people working with me aren't spies. I need intelligence on the Chosen. Without it, we might as well consider the city gone if the take-over begins."

Kyle shook his head, "And how do you expect us to get this information?"

Ebony's grin caused him to regret that question before her words added to that feeling, "Well, simply put. Kyle you are going to make it known that you are a believer in Zoot. They may induct you into their ranks and ask you to spy on us. If they let you in, you'll be able to bring back information to me but it would look wrong if we met after that point so Alice will be our contact person since you would be in the mall."

"Oh No! Ebony, I am not the type that could act something like that out. I don't have the ability to carry something like this off. Ask Liz or Maria, even Alex and they will tell you I was simply always the jock." Kyle's voice sounded with slight panic.

Alice turned to Kyle, "Would either of them be able to do it?"

Kyle shrugged, "Maybe Maria, but I wouldn't want to put her at risk. I don't think she'd do it even though I am certain she could pull it off."

Alice smiled, "I'll talk to her then." She turned to Ebony, "If that's all you wanted for now, we'd better start making this look good and get out of here."

Ebony nodded, "Just be careful and if you see any of my militia, don't let them suspect you."

Alex glanced over at Jack as they prepared to test their newest invention they'd created together. "If this works everyone is going to love us, Jack." He said as he reached his hand out for one of the switches.

"It'll work." Jack responded. "It has to work because it will give us more opportunities here."

Both of them pressed their switches and listened as the small humming noise filled the air and watched the indicators. Alex moved to test the charge and smiled. "Looks like your right, Jack. We now have a solar generator to power the mall."

"Let's give it a day to build a charge then we'll show the others tomorrow." Jack suggested and Alex nodded, though he wasn't quite certain how he would be able to keep from saying anything to his best-friends. He had never liked keeping secrets from his best-friends and had never been any good at it either.

Guardian stood overlooking his chosen as he lifted Brady, "The Will of Zoot is clear, my brethren. We have both Divine Child and Supreme Mother as The Spirit has shown us. Now we will prepare for cleansing the Babylon and spreading the Message of Almighty Zoot."

"Praise be to Zoot." Trudy said as she stood at his side, fear forcing her to remain still and she attempted to keep herself from crying.

"And to his Chosen victory!" Came the cry of the Chosen.

Guardian looked over his assembled followers, "Who am I?" He asked them as he did many times.

"You are the Guardian of Zoot's Word." Came the reply.

"Who are you and what will you inherit?"

"We are the Chosen of Zoot and will have Power and Chaos." They began before taking up a chant of "Power and Chaos."

Trudy longed to hold her daughter but had been kept from her accept for on similar occasions as this. She was afraid for her daughter, terrified that they would never be free of this madness. As the Guardian looked at her she intoned loudly, "Zoot lives!" She knew what was expected of her and as long as it kept her alive so she might have some hope she would do whatever was necessary.

_Michael's Journal Entry One:_

_Yeah, I decided I might as well write things down in someway, though I am carefully keeping it hidden from everyone else at the moment. I don't understand why it seems that Isabel and Max are still so determined to act human. I mean, we aren't really and I'm getting tired of all the please and thank you's. I would much rather be doing something, not to mention I want to have a reason to use my powers._

_Sometimes, I wish we knew a way to return to where we came from. I know we aren't from this miserable planet and for us to be stuck here was frustrating. Even before this virus had struck, I didn't consider this place home. Never had and doubted I ever would. I don't know how many times I went to school hiding bruises from my foster fathers little drunken moments. Max and Isabel had been lucky, they had parents that loved them._

_I'm still not certain that I trust Tess. We'd only known her a couple months before the virus and I think the only reason we let her come along was because she is one of us. _

_Tess Journal Entry One:_

_I wish I knew a way to get Max to believe what Nacedo had told him about his past being entwined with mine. I can't help but feel love toward Max, he was my husband in our other life. I don't understand why they can't remember our lives before. Though, I'm kind of glad that Isabel can't. She seems a much better person now then she did when she was Vilandra. Michael is the same as he was when he was Rath and Max is still similar to Zan. I just wish that Max could remember how beautiful our love was._

_I know that the only reason I remember so well is because of the fact that Nacedo helped me and I also know that one of the reasons going toward this city was good was because Nacedo had told me we'd find more from our past not far from there. So, unwittingly, Max was having us go exactly where I was kind of unofficially guiding him without saying a word. _

_I just hoped that when we found what we were going there for, Max would remember._

"I thought I told you we were through, Bray." Danni commented softly as Bray attempted to talk to her as though they were still lovers. She was growing tired of fighting it because she really did love him.

"I've told you, I'm sorry for making you feel like you were competing with a memory." Bray said earnestly. His hands on her shoulders as he looked in her eyes.

"Bray, just leave me alone. I'm not going to be on a rollercoaster ride with my emotions." Danni responded, painfully close to tears.

Bray shook his head, "I can't.. I.. I love you Danni. I can't stop thinking of you. I dream of you." Before she could say anything, he leaned over and kissed her gently yet with insistance.

Danni pushed at him, not wanting to give in even though she could feel her resolve weakening even as she felt his arms go around her and before she could even think of her reasons why she was fighting him, she melted under his kiss and let herself enjoy it for the time being. In the back of her mind she insisted that this didn't mean she was back with him.

Bray pulled back slightly and looked at her, "How can I prove that I love you and want to be with you?" He asked her softly.

Danni looked into his eyes seeing the pleading in their depths and shook her head, "I don't know, Bray. It'll take time." Before she could even think to respond further, she walked away from him and made her way to the cafe' where the others were gathering for the meal.

_Isabel's Journal Entry One:_

_I'm not quite certain what to think, we've stopped for another break on our way toward the city and already, I'm concerned that this move might be a bad one. The only thing that seems to fit is that Eagle had dreams of someone else and of a place in the mall. I remembered when I first slipped into her dream that I was standing in pitch darkness, waiting to see what was going to be revealed and the first thing was I'd heard distant voices. Someone speaking to a girl named Amber and then Eagle's voice saying the name Bray._

_I'd heard other voices and slowly images seemed to come into focus. I'd seen Eagle standing amongst a group of people and watched as she'd tried asking these people who they were, why she recognized them and who she was. I'd felt so down about this, like there had to be something I could do to help, so I had gone and told Max what I'd seen._

_I was glad when Max went and helped the girl and then even found that he wanted to help the other girl, now I was just wishing that we knew whether or not they knew their real names or not. _

Pride wasn't quite certain what to think at the moment, these people that he was traveling with other then his tribe members seemed somehow different. Yet, he was more concerned with Eagle and what was happening there. He cared a great deal for her and was worried that by her taking this trip to the city, she would decide that her old life; whatever it was; was more of what she wanted. He sighed as they started picking up and preparing to continue on their journey. It was only another few days and he hoped that she would be returning with him, but down deep he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. 

Eagle looked over at Pride with a smile, "Is everything alright, Pride?" She questioned, her blue eyes filled with concern.

Pride turned to smile in response, "Everything is fine, Eagle. I've just been deep in thought. Are we all packed up and ready to go." Eagle's baby had proven to be rather quiet during the journey thus far, where as Wren's had shown that he wanted attention.

After a moment, he turned to see that Wren was seated on the ground a blanket wrapped slightly around her and could tell she was probably feeding her son. He knew that Falcon was taking some getting used to for her, but she could also see how she and one of his tribe members were beginning to look at each other. As he glanced their way, he saw said Gaian standing there and watching Wren with a smile.

In a way, he felt that even this was not going to be a good thing once they reached the city limits. If not for Eagle; who had told him she remembered some of her old life including her old name; he would happily lengthen their journey as much as possible. He wished though that Eagle would share what she remembered with him, help ease some of his concerns, but he wouldn't ask that of her.

Max stood and watched everyone preparing to move on yet again. He wished there was something he could do that would get them there faster and yet a part of him had enjoyed their short tenure amongst the noble Gaian's. Thus far, since the virus had taken the adults, the Gaian's were the first group fo people he had found that were true to their word when it came to being a peaceful tribe. Isabel had even seemed to be at peace from time to time and he was glad that she'd been able to relax. 

All he had was his sister and his best-friend Michael and now Tess whom he was still trying to figure out. He only knew that he had a power that was capable of being used to help people, but that no matter how hard he'd tried he wasn't able to save his parents. If not for his sisters obvious insistance he wouldn't have used his power again, but it seemed to be something she needed him to do and he couldn't let Isabel down. Looking over at Isabel, he smiled as he saw her talking with one of the Gaian's who he had learned was called Wind Walker.

Glancing around, he saw that Wren had finished breast feeding her son and was getting ready to get to her feet and walked over, holding a hand out to her. "I'll help, Wren." He said with a smile.

Wren placed her hand in Max's with a smile. "Thank you, Max." She said as he helped her to a standing position. Once she was standing she placed her son in his papoose and wrapped it around her back.

The instant Max had touched her hand, he saw a flash of images run through his mind and looked at her as he released her hand and stated softly, "You're married, Wren." He'd seen her in what appeared to be wedding clothes standing with a guy with dark hair and seen a ring being slipped onto her finger among other things, but it was this one that had stood out the most.

"Wh..What do you mean?" Wren asked as she looked at him. "How do you know?" Her voice was low so that none of the others could hear her.

"I can't really explain it, I just have this feeling." Max told her, hating the fact that he was hiding the truth of how he'd seen and wishing he hadn't spoke. If he somehow revealed himself, he would have been risking the others as well.

Wren looked slightly nervous as she said, "Please, don't say anything to the others. I think I am too, but can't quite remember."

Max nodded, "I promise, I won't say anything. This is your secret to share not mine."

_Liz's Journal Entry One:_

_I was Liz Parker, but one day several months ago that changed and I became simply Liz. No one knows where the virus came from, though Jack and Ellie are actively seeking those answers which have been harder to look for with the arrival of the Chosen's threat. I'm not sure I want to know, I feel better just knowing that thanks to Tai-San we had an antidote. Maria, Alex and I have always been close and my relationship with Kyle hasn't changed that. _

_I've been thinking lately, that with everything else that's going on the only thing normal in my life is my friendships and being with Kyle. Though, there's something different going on with me I think. I've begun feeling like maybe I shouldn't be dating Kyle anymore. It's strange but other couples have begun sharing rooms and other things but I haven't wanted that with Kyle and it seems as though he does._

_Maria and Alex both agree with me in feeling that some traditions should be held onto, I'm just not certain which ones anymore. _

_Ryan's Note:_

_We know that there are certain things we could keep going on and on about, dragging out days, but we decided that at points we would skip over days so the next part you'll read is a few days later._

Jan was finished with the meal and called out, "Alright, everyone come dish out some food and get a drink. We'll take a break from reading just long enough to eat." 

"I'm going to read, while we eat. This is getting my interest going more then I thought possible. I mean, who is this strange little girl and how does this Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael seem to have powers?" Oriel asked as she stood, taking the book from her brother and carrying it with her toward the kitchen.

Marcus laughed, "I agree, I would like to know more as well. I mean, these are our ancestors. We're not just reading their stories, but their thoughts. I always wondered when Grandma Brady told me about growing up as a Mallrat what some of them were thinking and feeling. And to learn that she and my great-grandmother were kidnapped by some freaks when she hadn't been old enough to remember that... well it's.."

"Amazing." Sandra finished for him laughing at her cousin's speachlessness. He simply nodded and she smiled, "I agree too. I think we can still read while eating."

Jan nodded, "I feel the same too, I guess. I am wondering how my great-grandparents actually got together because so far there hasn't been any mention of that."

Oriel got her meal and took a seat as she began reading again, taking a bite of food here and there.


	2. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: This is a Tribe crossover with Roswell, completely original idea of how the author thinks some things should have been or could have been with these two shows. I do not claim ownership of any of the shows or characters other then the few of my own creation.

**Chapter 2**

Trudy had finally managed to get the Guardian to allow her to spend some free time with her daughter without being watched but she was locked into a room with no way out. Still, she felt better then she had since she'd first been abducted and hoped that Dal had truly made it out safely and back to her tribe. She knew that no matter what they were told, Bray would try and find her and she hoped that he wouldn't come to harm.

She was rocking Brady when she heard a young girl's voice from behind her, "Well, don't just sit there. You have a home to go to." When she turned she saw a girl standing there with her hand near the wall. "Well, come on. Bring the baby and we'll get you out of here. I don't have all day. I've got lots to do." As Trudy watched in confusion, a section of the wall seemed to disappear and the young girl stepped out and turned back to smile and wave. A soft giggle sounding from her lips.

"How did you..? Who are..?" Trudy couldn't seem to finish her questions as she stood and rushed out after the girl. As soon as she was out, she watched the girl simply wave her hand and the wall repaired itself. "What.?"

The young girl gigged, "I am Quixote, Quixote is girl." She said smiling as she took hold of Trudy's free hand. "Come along, little time. Silence only bends so long."

Trudy had no idea what the girl was talking about, but she was guiding her to the safety of the mall so for the moment that was all that mattered. She had all sorts of questions for this Quixote, but she had no idea where to begin. What she'd just seen couldn't have been possible and yet she had seen it clearly. It was barely dawn when they arrived at the safety of the mall and the grille was closed yet as they neared Trudy didn't hear the alarm go off and once again the girl waved her hand causing a section of the grille to disappear. "Go now, safe and sound." The girl said and Trudy walked through the section of the grille, turning just in time to see it repaired and the girl vanish in a flash of light.

Turning around, she looked at the mall and smiled. She was truly back home and whoever this girl was, she owed her. Not wanting to wake anyone, she started making her way to her room only making it a short way before the mall's alarm went off.

Everyone in Eagle's group made it safely to the mall when dawn was breaking and were greeted by the sound of the alarm ringing. Eagle and Wren stood in front of the others waiting for the people from their past to let them in and the first thing they heard was Trudy's voice, "Amber! Zandra!"

Trudy rushed over to the grille with a smile and Eagle smiled, "Trudy, it's so good to see you."

Trudy turned and yelled out, "Everyone wake up! Amber and Zandra are alive!"

Liz's room was nearest the grille controls and as she heard Trudy's voice she was instantly awake and rushing to the controls. Looking out over toward the grille she was surprised to see that Trudy was inside while the others were outside. She opened the grille and then rushed down calling out, "Everyone, Trudy's back and so is Amber and Zandra!"

Mallrats began coming out of room's, some instantly awake while others were still showing that they were exhausted. Liz had only known Amber and Zandra for a short time before they'd been involved in the explosion and believed dead. Seeing them alive was simply amazing to her.

As she joined the others that had gathered around downstairs, she noticed that there were others with the girls. After hugs and tearful greetings, the grille was closed and everyone made their way to the café, but Liz kept finding her gaze traveling back to one specific guy. She found herself eagerly waiting for introductions to be made. People were firing questions back and forth toward Trudy then Amber and Zandra and Liz was simply waiting for the confusion to die down.

Lex and Tai-San came up to the café' followed by Danni and Bray, both couples having needed to get dressed. When they arrived, both men froze in shock and to Danni and Tai-San's despair moved to embrace the women from their past.

Bray smiled as he saw Amber and rushed to embrace her after the initial shock wore off. "Amber! We thought you were lost to us."

Danni felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the scene before her, feeling certain that she had lost Bray to this woman from his past. The night before had been too good to be true with Bray asking her to marry him and she simply couldn't stay up here and watch everyone seem so happy when she felt as though she was crashing into a rocky chasm from a fall off a high cliff. Running down the stairs and back toward her room, she threw herself on her bed and gave herself over to her sobs.

Pride saw the girl run away and the look in her eyes had told him that she was hurting. He wondered who she was and what their journey would do to her and others. His thoughts broke off when he heard the guy saying something.

"I missed you, Amber. When I thought you'd died it took time before I was truly ready to move on." Bray shook his head, "I hope you can understand that I would never have moved on if I'd known you were alive."

Eagle put her hand up and backed away from Bray as she called out, "Please, everyone listen to me. There is much that needs to be explained and it should answer all of your questions. Plus, there are introductions to be made."

As everyone grew silent and took their seats, Eagle/Amber and Wren/Zandra stood by each others side as introductions were made. "First, Zandra and I were found and taken in by a tribe called the Gaian's. Pride, Wind Walker and Falcon are members of this tribe. Our newest friends that also came with us are Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael." As each person was introduced they gave a nod in greeting.

"We know you thought we were dead, you couldn't have known that we were trapped alive in a small pocket of rubble. I still don't remember everything about my life here, Zandra and I had amnesia that caused us to forget everything for a long time. Among the Gaian's I became known as Eagle and she became known as Wren." Amber continued in her explanation.

Zandra drew the papoose off her back, revealing the little boy inside as she looked at Lex, "Lex, I remember having been wed to you and this is our son. I couldn't remember your name when he was born so I gave him a Gaian type of name. He is called Fox." She picked up the little boy out of the papoose and turned him to face his father.

Amber followed suit with her baby, turning the basic newborn toward Bray, "This is our daughter Bray. I named her Morning Song."

Tai-San didn't know what to think or say. Instead, she moved through the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Salene joined her and the two began working together to prepare the meal for everyone including the newcomers. Jack's voice drifted toward them as they did. "We've got some new people here as well as some that were here before, so maybe we should all give introductions as well."

Alice stood and said, "I think I'll do that to make it easier." She glanced around, motioning toward each person as she said their names, "Trudy and her daughter Brady, Bray, Lex, Liz, Maria, Kyle, Alex, Ellie, Jack, Dal, Tai-San, Salene, Ryan, Cloe, Patsy, May, K.C. , Danni is the girl that was here, Paul who can't hear, and I'm Alice." She finished as she looked around.

Liz had listened to the introductions and the person that she had been looking at, she learned, was named Max. She couldn't help but feel drawn to keep looking at him but she couldn't figure out why. Kyle came up and placed his arm around her and she had the sudden urge to brush it off, though she didn't. She didn't want to hurt Kyle.

Pride observed everyone in silence, first paying attention to the girl who gave the introductions. The girl was a big woman, red hair. She seemed the type that was formidable and he had the idea that perhaps she was the protective sort. From where he was seated he couldn't see her eyes but she was a lovely sort. Her expression spoke of leadership as well, made him think that maybe she spoke her mind when needed. He smiled as he watched as she sat back down.

Then his gaze move to take in the girl she'd called Trudy who was holding a baby. There was something there that reminded him of a frightened mouse, she seemed tense despite the smile on her face and he wondered about that. She was also dressed in a very strange garment, a yellow robe sort of item and the baby looked like she was in ceremonial vestments as well. He had to admit his curiosity was piqued.

His eyes next fell on Bray who was looking at Eagle with confusion plainly written on his face. Pride wondered what his story was, it seemed as though only moments ago he was trying to tell Eagle something. Was he telling her that he loved someone else? Pride shook his head, knowing that he'd learn the answer at another time more then likely.

He looked to see Wren handing her son over to the man named Lex who didn't seem comfortable with holding Fox. As he perused the man, Pride thought he seemed nervous and even perhaps a bit scared. What the reason for this could be, he wasn't all that certain though he thought perhaps it was because he wasn't sure how to handle a baby.

The girl Liz had dark hair and she seemed focused on looking at one specific person. Following her gaze he noticed that she was looking at Max and he was looking right back at her. Smiling, Pride returned to observing the girl. Something about her was shy, nervous even. He half expected to see her faint when the guy, Kyle placed his arm around her.

Kyle instantly struck Pride as the jealous jock type and he felt there could be some trouble there. Pride shrugged slightly and turned to observe the rest, Maria seemed anxious and he could see something in her hand that she kept smelling. He couldn't help but think she must be easily stressed. The boy Alex he noticed wasn't paying attention to anything being said, instead as he followed the boy's gaze he saw that Isabel was the focus.

He had to grin at that sight as well. Maybe for some of them, this journey wouldn't be quite so bad after all. Next he looked at a young blonde girl who Alice had called Ellie. She was sitting with a pencil and pad in hand, writing things down. The boy Jack kept glancing over at her and he had a feeling there was something already started there.

Next came Dal. From looking at him, Pride guessed he was probably a great deal wiser then most his age. The boy's eyes spoke of knowledge and he seemed to be taking in what was being said with a relaxed expression. Ryan stood nearby, his stance seemed tense and as though he was ready to go do something.

The girl May he found was looking right at him. Pride was a bit shocked to find the girl's gaze looking right at him, but he smiled slightly in greeting before turning to observe the rest. K.C., Cloe, Patsy and Paul seemed to be the youngest. Looking at K.C., Pride got the feeling the boy was sneaky. The girl's seemed to be entertained with the dog at their feet though Patsy many times seemed to be doing sign language with the boy Paul.

Pride's gaze wandered over to the two girls in the kitchen, Tai-San and Salene. Neither of them seemed to be concerned about what might be happening as they seemed to just simply accept more mouths to feed and went about prepping a meal.

He shook his head, curious as to how all of these people had come together. Some of them simply didn't seem likely to be all that similar to each other.

Salene finished the meal with Tai-San's help and began handing the dishes out, first to the children and then to the other girls before finally feeding the men. She went to sit beside Trudy as everyone started breaking off in their own little groups to talk. As she sat down with her meal she looked at Brady and Trudy with a smile, "It's so good that you're back, Trudy. How did you get out of there?"

Trudy shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's hard for me to believe and I saw it." She laughed wryly. She shrugged, "I don't know, the only thing I can say is I met the most amazing little girl and the things that she did were simply... unreal." She couldn't seem to find the word and simply settled for one.

Salene grinned, "Well, the important thing is that you are free and back home with us."

"Of that I am glad, Sal. I never want to go through what I have. The people that had me were crazy." Trudy started, "They were worshiping Zoot like he was a God and not truly dead but waiting for them in some version of heaven. It was horrible."

Amber sat with Lex, Bray and Zandra as the four discussed what had happened. As she looked over at Pride she felt guilt as she noticed that he was looking at her with sadness. She didn't know what she could say to make him feel better about these things. She did care about him, but with her memory returning she was remembering other things and seeing Bray again had brought back a rush of feeling. She wanted to comfort Pride and yet a part of her wanted to hold Bray. She didn't know what to do.

She turned back to the conversation at hand when she heard her name. "Amber, I need to know.. have you been happy even without knowing who you were?" Bray asked her and she honestly couldn't say no.

"Yes, Bray. The Gaian's are a wonderful tribe. Their way is so like what I'd been looking for when Dal and I first set out." Amber replied, leaving out Pride whom she had only recently started considering her boyfriend. She didn't want to ruin the chance to find out where she stood with Bray.  
Bray nodded, "Do you think we can talk later, in private?"

"Sure. I don't see a reason why we can't." Amber replied and they both fell silent while listening to Lex and Zandra.

"I'm serious, Lex. I am not the same girl you married. Sure, I still like to look nice, but I don't need a roof over my head to be happy now. I can sleep under the stars and cook on an open fire. I've also been a mother to our son for nearly four months. He's really helped me to grow up. Not to mention, I have a great deal of help from the other Gaian's." Zandra was saying with a smile.

Lex was rocking Fox, looking completely unnatural. "So, what have you done the entire time you've been gone?"

"Well, we've simply learned how to survive outside of the city. I've learned about plants and basic nature. I can make a shelter without a problem and I can do some small fishing." Zandra would have added more had she not been interrupted.

"You... fish?" Lex looked incredulous.

"Yes, she does." A voice came from nearby and as Zandra looked up, she smiled.

"This is Falcon. He's the one that's been helping me with learning everything while I was there." She explained with a proud expression on her face directed toward the man before looking back at Lex. "Falcon, this is Lex. He was my husband before the accident that caused my memory loss."

Amber could see from the expression on Lex's face that he wasn't sure how to take the way Zandra had worded her comment to Falcon.

Later in the day...

Alex and Jack were disappointed that their project hadn't worked and excused themselves to go work on it. Isabel decided that she wanted to follow, find out what they were doing. As far as she was concerned, as soon as she heard generator, she had the idea that whatever it might be, she might be capable of helping. She was certain the boys were surprised by her interest in what they were doing, but felt that if she had the free chance she'd give them a real surprise.

Following them up to the roof, she smiled as she was shown where the solar panels were set up. Isabel shook her head, "I see part of the problem. In order to collect solar energy you want the panels to be set up in an almost reflective manner." She took a pair of protective gloves from Jack and stepped over to the panels, shifting the way they were placed, tilting them at a slight angle. When she turned back around, she smiled. "Solar energy won't be able to collect as well if it's not set at an angle because the best of the suns rays won't touch the panel. Unless the sun ends up completely overhead to where you have to look straight up to see it, it would only receive a small charge."

Alex looked at her with amazement and Jack asked, "How do you know this?"

Isabel laughed softly, "I used to read a great deal of experimental journals through school before the virus. Now we just need to shift the other panels, two toward the west and two toward the east. That way it will collect all day long. Then we wait about half an hour and check to see what sort of charge the generator is showing as having before we'll know if something else is wrong."

Jack seemed to be a bit embarrassed as he started mumbling, "Never thought that a.. umm. well would.."

"Go ahead and say it, Jack. Never thought a girl would know this sort of thing, right?" Isabel said with a smile and Jack nodded apologetically. "Don't worry about it, there are a lot of people that have thought the same in my past. I don't mind showing them that I am different from most. In fact, I enjoy knowing that I am different from most. Speaking of which, does anyone have access to cars around here?"

Alex nodded, "We can access some, but it's gas that's the problem. Petrol is in short supply."

"Not if we set up solar collectors on a car as well." Isabel commented.

Alex and Jack both nodded and began talking in more depth with Isabel on her idea.

Maria and Liz were seated in Liz's room going over the days events while Maria was painting her nails and Liz had her journal open, writing. "You know, there is something really odd about those people that showed up here. What do you think is going to happen now? I mean Lex was getting ready to get married, but his wife is back! It's so strange." Maria looked over to see Liz lost in thought. "Liz! You aren't even listening!"

Liz looked up distracted, "Oh, sorry Maria. What were you saying?" She didn't admit that she was thinking of one of those newcomers. Max. There was something about him that was simply drawing her toward him. She wanted to get to know him and couldn't understand why. She smiled slightly as once again her thoughts returned to him, remembering his dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had such a kind look about him.

Maria sighed, "Chica, what is going on in your mind?"

Liz shrugged, "I'm just thinking about everything." She turned to look more fully at Maria, "What did you think of Max?"

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Liz, you are with Kyle. Why are you thinking about a man that we just met?"

"I know I'm with Kyle and he's dependable and all. I just.. I can't stop picturing Max." Liz admitted as she looked at her best-friend. "I don't understand it myself, Maria. Haven't you ever felt drawn to a guy?"

"Uh, hello, Chica. Your talking to me. I haven't even dated since the virus and when I was... they weren't much to think of. Drawn to them would never be the word for them." Maria grinned as she spoke. "As to your situation, well I always did think Kyle was wrong for you, so maybe you should try and figure out what exactly draws you to this Max."

Danni sat in the room she shared with Bray, waiting for him to come back from his talk with Amber. She couldn't stop the tears from falling after seeing how he'd looked at Amber when he'd seen her. It was obvious that he still loved the other girl and since it looked like he was a father, Danni couldn't compete. She glanced over at her clothing, packed and ready to be carried, wondering if she should even wait around to get the boot. "I should have known I'd find you here." She heard the voice of Alice in the doorway and looked up.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" She asked the bigger girl curiously.

"Doing what I just did with Tai-San, checking on you." Alice stated as she walked in and sat beside Danni, "So, what has you packed up and ready to go? Are you planning on leaving without fighting for him?" She didn't give Danni a chance to respond, "If you are, you certainly have shown to be different from what I expected. You don't strike me as being a quitter."

"Alice, it's not like that." Danni said as she wiped at her tears, "She's got his baby, I can't stand in their way."

"Why don't you wait and see what Bray decides? Before you go off deciding for him, give him a chance to work out what he feels." Alice advised simply. "It's the same advice I just gave Tai-San."

"What did Tai-San say?" Danni asked wondering if the other girl was of like mind. Sure she'd clashed with her over the Bill of Rights, but she considered Tai-San to be a friend, even though the others still didn't know the truth about the virus.

Alice laughed slightly before she answered the question, "She said something about having to balance herself and that she would be well once she was able to align her chakra's." Her expression showed how crazy she thought this sounded.

Danni couldn't help but smile slightly, "I have no clue what that's supposed to mean." She admitted and yet didn't say anything more as she thought silently for a moment.

"I think it's her way of saying she'll survive. And no matter what happens, running away won't solve anything for you, Danni." Alice responded.

"Maybe not, but it will keep me from being around to see him with her." Danni commented in a near whisper.

Amber sat across from Bray, their daughter held on her lap as she rocked her to sleep. "Bray, I wish I could remember more about how we were together. I honestly didn't come back to cause any problems with your new life. I saw the girls that ran off, were one of them with you?" She asked, they'd just sat alone in the café' to talk.

Bray was silent for a moment as he simply took in the sight of Amber, still having a hard time digesting the fact that she was truly alive and that she had a baby she claimed was his. As far as he knew she hadn't been pregnant, but it could have been a possibility. Still, he wasn't quite liking the idea. He was a father now, but how could he choose Amber and keep from hurting Danni or vice versa? For that matter how could he chose at all. He loved Danni and had finally won her back, but Amber he'd loved for some time. Could he keep Danni holding on while he tried to decide just what he wanted without hurting her worse if it turned out to be Amber and what about Amber if he decided on Danni.

"Yes, one of them is with me. Her name is Danni, she's similar to you in some ways. What sort of things don't you remember that maybe I can help with?' He asked, unsure what else he could say or should say. This was far too confusing. And the only laughable part was that he knew Lex was going through a similar situation.

Amber nodded, hiding her disappointment at hearing that he was with someone, but she couldn't blame him. He'd thought she was dead and she had been rather close to death. Besides, she could only remember that they'd been together. She couldn't remember how they'd gotten together or things from before they'd started a relationship for that matter. "Honestly, I can only remember that you and I were in a relationship. I still don't remember basics, like how we met, how we got together or anything like that." She admitted sadly.

Bray leaned forward slightly and nodded, "Well, I'll do everything I can to help you remember."

Lex had been watching that guy flirting with his wife all morning and most of the afternoon until he'd finally managed to get Zan away and start talking to her about things. He'd been tempted many times to knock the guy out. In fact, during the last half hour of sitting with Zan and going over things from their past with her, trying to help her remember, he was still wanting to find this Falcon and pound him into the ground. Zan wouldn't stop mentioning the kid and it was getting to him. So what if she hadn't been around him the last few months? She was still his wife.

Lex was silent for a few as he looked across the room at Zandra who was now seated on her bed while he sat on a nearby chair. "Zan, how much does this Falcon guy mean to you?" He had to ask, wanting so badly to hit the man in question wasn't exactly the best idea or thought but he certainly couldn't help feeling as though he wanted to knock him to the ground. Lex had moved on, getting involved with Tai-San and considering marriage with her, even thinking that maybe there was going to be something else that could happen in the future. Now that Zan was back and alive he had no idea what to do or how to feel.

In the end, he had found that he truly had loved Zan and thinking that she was dead had torn him apart. Now, here she was back and with his son. A child he had thought he would never have the chance to get to know. He was certainly confused about whether he should try and keep his marriage going or if he should simply tell her about Tai-San. Either way he needed to know how Zan felt about everything before he could find the ability to make a decision himself.

There was a time when he wouldn't have cared what she felt, because as far as he was concerned, she was his wife and there was nothing that would change that. He'd only realized recently that he couldn't continue thinking of people as possessions. That's something that he had learned from Tai-San even though it had originally annoyed him to have that become the case.

Zandra was silent as she tried to decide just how to answer her husbands question. Falcon had always been there for her, tending her when she was sick, helping her before and after the birth of her son. He'd been supportive of her through everything and had even admitted that he cared deeply for her, but she had always had this feeling that there was someone out there that she had to see. Now, sitting across from Lex, looking at him while their son was sleeping beside her on the bed, she couldn't decide how she felt.

She remembered the day of their wedding, remembering well how it had been a day she had dreamed of, but what she couldn't remember was what had led up to it or some moments after that. Finally, she answered softly in the only way she could, "I'm really not sure, Lex. I'm really feeling confused since it's only been a couple weeks since I remembered being married."

Lex nodded and was quiet for a moment before asking, "Zan, tell me what your life's been like?" He had to know what she'd gone through, wanted to simply hear her talk about things so he could get to know her all over again.

"What can I say? When Amber and I were trapped by the explosion, we tried digging ourselves out. Losing oxygen rapidly. By the time we got ourselves out, I was exhausted and so was she. We tried to make it out of the rest of the debris but more collapsed and we were both hit." Zan shook her head as she looked down at her baby, "Next thing we knew, we were wandering around and found by Pride and some of the other Eco's. They took us to their camp, but by that time we didn't remember what had happened or who we were. Pride and Falcon were the only two men that were around us, tending us while some of the women were helping as well."

"Falcon and Pride were very good to us, taking us in and helping nurse us back to health." Amber explained to Bray. "We needed names and because of how both Zandra and I were when we were finally back in good health, the Tribe gave us the names Eagle and Wren. We were welcomed and cared for among them and it was a peaceful life. Zan and I tried to remember our past, the healers in the Tribe worked with us every couple of days and it wasn't really helping. I'd have dreams about you, but couldn't figure out from the dreams who you were to me and I'd see the others and it was the same. It wasn't until I gave birth to our baby that I had some of my memories return."

Bray listened in silence as he fought the urge to take her in his arms. She still had a place in his heart even though he also loved Danni and he couldn't keep himself from feeling as though he was being pulled in two different directions.

"It wasn't until I was talking with Amber and felt a little faint that I remembered anything. It seemed a bit odd to me that she and I remembered some things around the same time, but it also made some things easier on both of us." Zan concluded as she looked at Lex. "I don't know why I came here, other then the fact that I knew I had to let you know about our baby and see you along with the others. Our healers even felt that maybe seeing people from our past would help us remember more."

Isabel and Max had decided to take a small walk, talking amongst themselves. "Max, are you going to try and help Eagle and Wren even more then you did?" Isabel asked, wanting to know whether her brother was thinking similar to her on the different matters or not. She was proud of her brother for helping the girls in the first place, even though she knew it was a risk because before Nacedo had died, he'd warned them that there were other aliens on the planet that would hunt them down.

Max shrugged, "I'm not certain if there will be a way for me to do it again without being too obvious. If I can find one, you can count on me helping them further. I couldn't help Mom and Dad, but if I can help them, then at least I've managed to do some good."  
"Max, you tried, it wasn't your fault." Isabel told her brother softly as she turned to face him, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You said yourself that what you felt was completely unnatural. I could have lost you too if you'd somehow absorbed it while healing them."

Max nodded, his eyes wet with unshed tears, "I know, Iz. I just can't stop feeling like there was something I should have been able to do. What's so great about having powers when they can't help those you love?"

"You aren't God, Max. Remember that, you are as human as I am and there is nothing we can do other then hope that we can continue as we have. We are of two worlds and some things aren't meant to be explained." Isabel commented softly as she embraced her brother before whispering, "Mourn them, Max. Don't hold in the pain."

Max let himself lean on his sister, welcoming the comfort she always gave him and for the first time since their parents had died, he cried.

Luke paced outside the room where The Guardian was, trying to figure out just how to word the recent news without ending up getting wasted. Even being the Lieutenant, he knew his life could well be forfeit. Drawing a deep breath, he made his way into the room after knocking. "Zoot Be Praised." He greeted as Guardian turned toward him.

"What news have you for me, Luke?" Guardian asked after giving the same greeting and motioning for Luke to come closer.

"I'm afraid that it isn't good news, Guardian. It seems some of the Chosen are not worthy of Zoot's excellence. They have allowed the Supreme Mother and the Divine Child to vanish from their sights." Luke drew in a sharp breath as he waited for Guardian's temper.

"How can this be! Zoot told me we would have victory! I want them found and brought back here immediately. And I want those responsible for their escape punished." Guardian exclaimed angrily as he began pacing.

Luke nodded and gave a slight bow, "As you wish, Guardian. I shall see to it immediately. Is there anything else you wish?"

When the Guardian motioned his dismissal, Luke rushed out and began issuing orders before taking a small group to search for Trudy and her baby. The two Chosen that had been on guard when the girl and child disappeared would be waiting for punishment when he returned from the search.

iDanni Journal Entry One

I'm not even sure why I am even bothering to write in this thing anymore. I have nothing good to share at the moment. Bray is talking to his beloved Amber and I am surely losing him. I should never have returned to the mall with him. If I hadn't it would have saved me from falling in love with him and also kept me from being hurt now.

I can't help but feel that Alice is wrong in trying to convince me to stay here and she seems determined now to keep an eye on both me and Tai-San. Every time I've begun to leave, she was right there to stop me. Of course, she won't admit that her reasons are because of my running from things. Instead, she keeps reminding me of the danger that's out there. I'm not stupid, I know it's dangerous. However, at the moment I couldn't care less. It's dangerous to my heart the longer I remain here and wait to see how long it takes for Bray to tell me we're through.

It doesn't help that I haven't told anyone the truth about the virus, even though I know that Jack and Ellie are still searching for the answers./I

colorredJan smiled as she marked the page and closed it, noting that several of the others had fallen asleep. To Drake, she smiled and spoke softly, "We should go get some sleep ourselves. I think we'll read more tomorrow before everyone has to return to work."

Drake nodded as he stood, stretching and yawning. "Sounds like a good idea to me, love." They made their way into the bedroom they shared whenever Drake came over to visit./color

colorred The next morning, Jan and everyone had breakfast before gathering around the living room once more to begin reading again. First though, they all had a discussion over the contents of the previous day.

"I can't believe that some little girl somehow dissolved an entire section of a wall." Proud Wolf commented with a look that showed his disbelief.

"Why would they make it up, Pride?" Drake questioned as he grinned and then added, "Besides, your great grandfather saw the same little girl vanish. Do you think he would make it up?"

"Well, no... but I.."

Jan laughed and cut him off, "Look, there are strange things that even today can't be completely explained, so if they say they went through something extraordinary, I say we have no right to say that it's impossible." She couldn't help but think of something that had happened when she was younger./color

The little girl, unknown to the others was watching their moves around the mall. She couldn't help but find humor in everything that was happening even where she felt sympathy for their plights. With a smile, she decided it was time to play again and with a flash of light, she placed herself in the room where Guardian was. Altering her voice she spoke, "Guardian, here my will."

"Zoot?" Guardian questioned, glancing around.

"You have done well, Guardian. My message is spreading and chaos is beginning to rule. The time has come to plan the largest move. Forget waiting until you hold the Supreme Mother and Divine Child. You will have them again when the time is right. Now, go and fulfill the cleansing of Babylon." She had to keep herself from laughing as she flashed out of the room and back to the mall where she used a frightened child's voice to sound from outside the mall.

"The Chosen are coming!" She called this over and over again, letting her voice get louder and then fade away. With a smile, she watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"The Chosen? Who are they?" Amber questioned as she heard the call along with Bray, the two making their way toward the grille and others were also coming out to join them. Amber bounced her baby on her hip as she waited for a response.

"Some creeps that kidnaped both Dal and Trudy a few weeks ago, Dal was released to give us a message while Trudy was held until she escaped shortly before you arrived. She still hasn't had the chance to explain what happened or even how she got free." Bray responded and looked to find a very frightened looking Trudy standing at the top of the stairs.

Pride stood beside her, having been talking to her and a couple of the others. As Bray watched, Pride placed a comforting hand on Trudy's shoulder and said something to her quietly before they started walking down to join the others. As soon as they reached the group, Amber asked softly, "Trudy, what are these Chosen people about?"

Trudy was silent for a moment, taking a shuddering breath before she responded simply, "They believe that Zoot is a God. They wanted me because of the fact that I am Brady's mother and since she's his daughter they wanted her. They are being led by a guy that calls himself Guardian, but I knew him before the virus as Jaffa." She tried her best to keep herself from sounding as concerned as she was. She found that she was glad her voice sounded calmer then she felt as she looked around at everyone.

Jan glanced around at the others, her throat was sore and she was beginning to grow tired of reading. "Anyone want to take over the reading. My eyes are growing too tired and throat sore." She smiled as she held the book out as though to show that she was willing to give it over for someone else to read.

Marcus was the first to reach for the book, "I'll read. I just can't get enough of this. Do you think we'll ever know if it really happened?"

"If we can find survivor's we can find out." Wolf responded calmly, though doubt was apparent. If there were any survivor's they'd be in their hundreds by now and probably not all together there. Still, he settled back in his chair and smiled as he thought about how it would have been to live the life that was being revealed to them in this book. His imagination bringing to life the words as Marcus read.

Ebony sat in her office at the hotel when a couple of her militia made their way in without knocking or announcing themselves. Standing, she glared at them and said simply, "What is the meaning of this?" She started around the desk when more people entered, robed with faces covered. "Who are you? What makes you think you can simply barge in here?" She asked angrily.

"Ah, Ebony. You certainly haven't changed all that much." She heard the man in the white robe state and tried to determine where she recognized the voice from. Suddenly, she remembered. It was Jaffa. Alice had just left, heading toward the mall after letting her know that the Chosen were on the move, but she hadn't expected the hotel to be the first place hit by Guardian. Kyle had managed to get himself into the Chosen's employ and act as a spy for both sides. She was surprised that she didn't see Kyle among the numbers.

Then another thought hit her. What if Kyle hadn't known the full plan and the mall was being taken over at the same time? Could the others be in danger? If they were, would any of them make it out? She held out hope for Bray, knowing that if anyone could make it, it would be him. It had to be. Bray had to make it out. "So, Jaffa.. what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She asked, hoping to keep him talking.

"The name is Guardian now. Jaffa died in the beginning of Zoot's greatness." Ebony had all she could do not to laugh at the white robed maniac.

"Oh really. Hmm, too bad you aren't dead too. In place of Zoot." She responded instead.

"When I finally die, it will be the most wondrous of gifts to stand beside Zoot in his holy throne." The Guardian replied.

Ebony shook her head. "You are one high class fruitcake. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"Cleanse this city of Babylon." He answered, "And those that do not choose to follow Zoot's will shall be terminated."

"Oh, that's original." Ebony taunted despite her situation of being surrounded by the Chosen. Knowing she was in a bad position didn't keep her from trying to figure out a way out of it. "You seem to like ripping off bad movie cliche's."

"Take her away," Guardian ordered, his face flushed with anger.

"Wait!" Ebony called as the men grabbed her arm. "I was Zoot's queen and I know who has positions of power in the city. I can stand at your side and help you guide people to Zoot." She said, having not really thought before speaking.

"No one trusts you, Ebony. You betrayed Zoot by living with those who sent him from this Earth." Guardian said and without another word, she was taken from the room and led into another. Thrown inside, she righted herself only to listen as the door was locked. She was placed in one of the few windowless rooms and knew that there was no other way out.

"Bastard!" She muttered as she sat back and waited, trying to decide what she would do.

The man took a form that would allow him instant access into the Mall, one that he knew wasn't going to be there. Her name he knew was Ebony and he'd observed her quietly while she'd spoken with the Guardian and knew enough to where he was certain he could easily pretend to be her. Walking through the city, he made his way to the mall and stood outside the grille as the alarm went off. "Turn this damn thing off and let me in. We need to get some planning done."

Those assembled turned as the alarm went off and seeing Ebony, Ryan moved to raise the grille only long enough for her to enter. "What's going on out there, Ebony?" Bray questioned.

"Other then the fact that I just managed to escape from the hotel before these freaks in robes took it over, I don't know. I need some volunteers to go with me and try to learn what we can. The rest of you will want to get whatever you can and get somewhere safe. The mall won't be safe, not from everything I overheard while I was hiding in the air ducts."

Ebony's response caused fearful cries from the younger kids and Salene, Pride and Trudy moved to try and calm them down. When no one volunteered right away he spoke again, "Look, I don't have all day. Let's get what information we can or let's simply hand the city over to these Chosen as they call themselves."

Pride, Max, Kyle, Ryan, Lex and Michael stepped up to volunteer and he inwardly hid a smile. These guys were suckers. Then he was surprised to see that Danni, Bray, Alice, May and Salene also stepped forward. "Falcon, can you tend my son for me?" One of the girls asked from one of the nature boys that stood there.

"Sure thing, Wren. I would be honored." Falcon responded and took the child in his arms.

"Good, thank you." She started, "I'm going with them. I can move much more silently then most of them, except for Pride." She stated and he couldn't help but wonder who she was. None of his intelligence had mentioned her or even some of the others that he was seeing now.

"Who are these new people?" He asked in Ebony's voice.

"Oh, they were with Zandra and Amber when they returned." Salene began explaining, "That's Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Pride, Wind Walker and Falcon. Plus Amber and Zandra have babies. Amber's is a girl and Zan's is a boy."

"Congratulations," 'Ebony said with only a slight hint of sarcasm and looked over at the girl that must have been Amber. The look 'she' received was filled with hatred and he wondered why this Amber hated Ebony.

Cloe spoke up excitedly, "Yeah, Lex and Bray are daddy's!"

Both guys seemed to color slightly at the little girls announcement.

Danni still has no idea where she and Bray stand, but there was no way that she was going to let him go out there without her to back him up. Before she walked out with them, she grabbed her cloak and placed it over her, using it to hide the crossbow that she still had in her possession. There was no way she was going to walk into possible danger without something to help protect her.

Bray was walking at her side and as she glanced over at him, she saw him watching her. Tearing up, she decided to say something, "No matter what you decide, I love you Bray." Then, she walked ahead of him, catching up to Ebony and Max. She didn't want to wait and hear the 'I don't know what I want' talk that she was certain would come.

After Danni's words, Bray wasn't certain what to do. He hadn't meant to let her feel as though things were bad and he'd hoped to have the chance to talk to her. Yes, he still loved Amber, but he was already certain that as much as he wanted his daughter to be a part of his life, he also wanted Danni to be his wife and Amber a friend. He watched Danni for a few minutes before he moved to catch up with her and pulled her away from the others. "I'm still going to be marrying you. That is if you want to marry me still, even knowing I have a daughter. I love you."

Danni looked at him as though she wasn't certain she could believe his words but she found that for the first time since she had entered into a relationship with him, there was nothing haunting his expression, nothing missing or hidden. "You mean that?"

"With all my heart. As soon as this Chosen thing is over, I want you to be my wife." He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay, lover boy. Let's not waste time here." Lex's voice interrupted and when the couple turned they found Zan and Lex both watching them. Zan seemed upset but Lex was smiling. "Sorry for the interruption, but I thought you'd like to know we're almost at the hotel."

Bray looked at Danni, "We'll finish this later." He promised silently and they walked on hand in hand.

While the party went scouting, the rest of the Mallrats began putting together what few belongings they would take with them for the trip. They didn't know where they would be going, but they knew that they had to be ready at a moments notice. Amber was in Trudy's room talking to her when a shout from downstairs caught her notice. "Trudy, stay here. I'll be back to let you know what's going on." Amber picked up her daughter and rushed down the stairs. She didn't see anything, but suddenly she heard voices that were unfamiliar and moved to duck behind the railing.

"Search the mall, the Guardian wants all the Mallrats, especially the Supreme Mother and Divine Child. Anyone you find is to be rounded up and watched right here near the entrance, now go!" The voice making the order wasn't one she could say was familiar and as she inched her way back so that she was less likely to be detected, she felt fear for Trudy and her other friends.

Cries of alarm went up all around the mall and as Amber rushed toward the sewer entrance, she knew she had to get somewhere so she could let the others know what was going on.

"Liz!" Maria screamed as she saw her best friend fall. Rushing over to her side, she was about to try to help her when she saw the look on her friends face.

"Go, Ria. Get out of here and warn the others so they don't come back to a trap. I'll be alright. Go!" When Maria looked like she was going to object, Liz screamed, "HELP!" Then looking at Maria, "Go, or you'll be caught too."

Liz watched as Maria left and hoped her friend would make it out. While she waited, she was surprised to find Alex joining her and simply sitting with her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Isabel, not really known to them rushed over, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I can't, my ankle is twisted or something." Liz responded.

"Stop right there. You aren't going anywhere." Voices called and people in blue robes held weapons toward them.

Isabel was tempted to do something, but she couldn't risk revealing herself to these humans, so instead she moved to stand in front of the wounded girl and Alex. "Can we help our friend up? She's been injured." She heard Alex ask.

"Get her up and follow us." One of the men said and she turned to help Liz stand. With Alex on one side and Izzy on the other, Liz was able to stand and soon they were being guided down the steps.

Jack and Ellie were in the middle of talking about this Chosen business when they heard voices and Jack instructed Ellie to hide and remain quiet. Both of them hiding in separate places, Jack watched in silence as a guy in a blue robe walked in and began walking around, inspecting the area. Ellie had slid under the bed and when he saw the guy start to bend down to look there, Jack stood from his hiding place. "Creep." He said simply and then ran out of the room, the guy hot on his heals.

He'd never been brave before, but the idea of Ellie being hurt when he could do something about it had spurred him into action. Thus, he was determined to remain free long enough to give Ellie the chance to get away safely. He ran out of the room, along the second floor and then to the stairs that led to the roof. Making his way up them, he tripped over a stair and barely caught himself before his head would have hit the cement.

Stumbling to his feet, he started back up the stairs but this mishap had cost him precious time and suddenly he was pinned against the side of the stairwell by two of the guys in robes. "Let me go, imbeciles."

"Stop struggling or you'll end up getting hurt." One of the guards said and Jack stopped trying to get out of their grip. What good would he be to anyone if they were able to injure him?

"What do you want with us?" He questioned instead as they started guiding him back into the mall.

"You'll either convert to our ways or be slaves." A guard with blue hair responded.

Trudy heard calm footsteps and turned with a smile, expecting Amber. However, a scream rose from her throat the second she saw the robed figures standing in her doorway. "Supreme Mother, you and the Divine Child must come with us."

She picked up Brady and held her protectively, "Leave my daughter alone!"

"Guard her here. Do not let her escape." The man told a couple of armed people. "You'll be seeing the Guardian again soon." He told her and then turned and left.

The Guardian waited patiently for word from his lieutenant about how things had gone. He was certain that he would have victory. Zoot in his wisdom would not have guided them to take action now if victory were not assured. He paced the office that he had taken over and tried to decide what he was going to do with Ebony and the other Mallrats. Suddenly, he heard Zoot start speaking to him.

"Guardian, you will have to send some of these unbelievers to the mines. I will tell you who through my prophet, a girl wearing black and silver. She will be at your side to tell you of my will."

"I understand Zoot. I hear you." Guardian responded.

"Power and Chaos!" Zoot said and then his voice was silent.

Guardian smiled as he sat back down behind the desk and folded his hands together in a steeple. "Zoot's will be done." He muttered and wondered when this girl would come to him.

Quixote laughed as she flashed away from the hotel. These humans were so easy to manipulate and she was having fun. As far as she was concerned, this was a game that was going to keep her well occupied and in the same time let her learn who was truly a good person, worth her time to help. Sure, she'd helped the girl Trudy and her baby escape, but that had simply been a way to help set certain things in motion.

She didn't feel guilt over the things that were going to happen, in fact other then childish glee over the game, she had no real emotions. She'd never learned them and didn't understand them. For the time being, she decided to simply watch and bide her time. She knew that there were things that would really be interesting. Flashing into the mall, she remained hidden in the rafters and watched as several of the kids were captured and rounded up.

She planned on trying to determine who she would have him send to the mines and who would remain in the city. Who she would set up to escape and who would have to wait until their tribe set up a rescue.

I Liz's Diary Entry

I'm not really certain how to explain it. We've been taken captive, some of us, but we've been given permission to use our own rooms and we are given rations rather then being able to make our own meals. Still, these Chosen aren't quite what I expected. Though they keep ranting about this Zoot person and shouting Power And Chaos, some of them seem normal. Guardian took some of the captives away and I don't know where they went. I've tried asking his Lieutenant but he hasn't been very forthcoming with the information. I'm scared that something might have happened to Maria and Kyle. They both aren't among the captives and I haven't seen them. I think maybe Isabel is just as worried about those that she was here with.

I learned that Max is her brother. I can't imagine what she's feeling since she's stuck here and he's out there somewhere. She keeps saying that she has faith that all our loved ones are safe. I think maybe she's doing that more to convince herself then to convince us. At least, I have Alex with me. She doesn't have anyone. Tess was here, but they took her away too. /I

Isabel sat down in her room, relaxing on the bed as much as she could. So far, she hadn't been able to catch Max or Michael asleep anytime she'd tried to dreamwalk them. She really was beginning to feel lost. Before they'd taken Tess away, she'd reminded the girl that it wouldn't be prudent to reveal her powers so she really needed to simply go along with things. When Tess was gone, Isabel found herself truly alone. How could she continue on without someone that knew what and who she was? She couldn't stand this.

"Isabel." She heard someone call from outside of her room and she knew without looking who it was.

"Come in, Pride." She said softly and opened her eyes to look at him as he walked in. "How's everyone holding up?" She questioned, trying to seem as open to talking as possible. If it was before the virus, she would have simply been flirting with him rather then trying to talk. He was cute and she'd already come to know that he was very kind. Still, he was human. There were things she would never be able to let him know about.

"They are trying to figure out a plan to get out of this. I came to tell you that dinner is ready and they've decided that no one can take food to rooms anymore."

"I'm not hungry. Thanks for coming to let me know though." Isabel responded and closed her eyes, "I've been imagining being back beside the river and watching the sunset." She said simply.

"I've done that often myself. Would you like to join me in a meditation?" Pride asked softly, moving to sit on the end of her bed. "It's not good to go through things alone."

"Pride, don't presume to tell me what's good and what isn't. I have no idea whether my family lives or not. You saw some of the injured that were carried in and heard about some people dying when they tried to fight back. They took Tess somewhere and who knows if they killed her or what they've done to her. At least you know that most of your tribe lives and are safe." Isabel said coldly, instantly feeling herself drawing on her usual protective measures. She couldn't let anyone get close, couldn't risk it.

"Isabel, I.. I'm sorry that you feel that way. I was hoping that you could consider me as a friend. If you change your mind, I'll be in my room meditating after I eat." Pride said and with a sigh, he walked out of the room.

Isabel stood and moved to close the door to her room before sitting down on her bed and trying to think about what she should do. "Max never had a problem with being friends with the humans if we ever really got close to one and in school before the virus I'd been popular, had friends, but none of them were real friends. Other then Michael and Tess, I never had real friends at all." She whispered to herself. "What would Max do?" She

Shrugging, she simply lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Once again, she drew upon her power, letting herself enter the dream plane and watch as orbs of different colors began to swirl about her, each one had it's own musical resonance. She listened silently, seeking only three specific tones.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear any of them and slipped back out of the dream plane and opened her eyes, pounding her fist against the bed.

"Poor Princess Vilandra." She heard and looked toward her rooms entrance, there stood a man that seemed somewhat familiar to her. "Well, do you remember me? I certainly remember you. You helped to betray your people for love of my master."

"Liar! Leave me alone!" Isabel stood and faced him.

"Oh, but I can't. You see, he's here and he's ready to reunite with you."

"I don't know who you mean. I'm not Vilandra. My name is Isabel." She responded.

"You are Vilandra and she is you. Antarian Princess that you are." He stepped toward her and she attempted to walk around him. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed her. As he did, she suddenly had a feeling that he was making a connection and she closed her eyes, images flashing in her head. Too many images.

"Stop!" She screamed as she saw herself standing over the dead bodies of her brother and Tess. The image showed her moving in front of the prone form of Michael as an energy bolt hit her. "Stop!" She could almost feel the pain from the images. Feel the emotions from the ones that showed her with Michael and then a man she had never seen before. Whatever this guy was doing, she didn't like it and wanted it to end. She tried pulling out of his grasp and instead felt his grip tighten.

The images finally stopped and she felt him withdraw the connection before he spoke, "My master is ready to see you, so my dear, you are coming with me."

"Never! I don't care what your master wants. Kill me now or leave me alone!" Isabel cried and with as much energy as she could muster, she released a bit of telekinetic energy forcing him away from her and into the wall. Running out of the room as fast as she could, she bumped right into someone. Instantly, arms held her and soft words of comfort were being muttered.

Kyle paced in the farm building outside of the city. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was being held captive and here he was trying to get the mallrats to decide what to do about it. "Damn it, we really need to get moving here. What's the plan?"

"Calm down, Kyle. We're going to figure out a safe plan to get them out, but we need an idea of what's going on. You were spying for them and us, so why don't you get back in there and find out what they've done with people. If we don't have an idea of where they are, what their strength and weaknesses are we won't be able to put together a good rescue strategy." Bray said calmly.

"Fine. I'll go and see what I can find out. But when I get back, you'd better have some information for me. Some plan that will get everyone out safely." Kyle said as he walked off and made his way through the countryside, back toward the city.

After he'd left, Max looked at Michael and they shared a look that spoke several volumes. "Bray, Eagle, can Michael and I speak with you in private?"

Max and Michael had been discussing for several days the fact that they should take the risk and let someone else know about their powers, especially since it might help them rescue Iz and Tess easier and sooner if it were part of the plan. Having decided to tell only Bray and Amber, they felt that after that, they would decide about other people at other times. Maybe, once they'd shared it, they might actually be able to sleep so they could be dreamwalked by Isabel, if she decided to try it.

Max was almost certain that she had done just that. It was probably beginning to scare her that she hadn't been able to find them, but they hadn't been able to sleep much, worry and lack of ideas had kept them awake.

As Eagle and Bray followed Michael and Max with a nod, heading out of the farm and a small distance away so that they had complete privacy and no chance of anyone overhearing anything, Max sighed and hoped he was doing the right thing.

"What you are going to hear, might seem unbelievable and strange, but Michael and I decided that you have the right to know the truth." He looked at Eagle, "When I was tending you after you gave birth to Morning Song, I connected to you enough to help open your mind to the memories you'd forgotten. You see, Isabel, Michael, Tess and I are not human. Not completely. We are hybrid. Michael and I might be able to help in more ways with the rescue because we can do different things." He nodded at Michael who held out a hand and used a blast of energy to cause a nearby rock to explode.

"We've only used our powers to protect ourselves and others before, but we are willing to do whatever we have to in order to rescue everyone safely. But, we don't want everyone knowing the truth about us. We've been taught from youth that it could be dangerous if others knew."

"The wrong people could seek to use us." Michael added.

Bray looked uncertain while Amber looked as though she was simply amazed and speechless. After a few minutes Bray smiled and nodded, "Alright, it would be a good idea to know exactly what you are capable of doing so that we can plan accordingly and your secret is safe with us."

Bray hadn't smiled before now, his concern for Danni had kept him spurred on to finding an answer because she'd been captured when Ebony had led them into a trap. Still, he couldn't blame Ebony because even she had been captured so it was obvious that she wasn't part of the Chosen.


End file.
